1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cooling method and a holder for a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computers are now being developed which can be used as terminals for desktop computers and the like, adapted to be attached to a belt or a strap, and operative with the use of a microphone and earphone. Internal components employed for such portable computers may have a generated heat density equal to or greater than that of currently available notebook computers. If the heat density of the portable computer is such, conventional design concepts for a cooling device cannot be applied to the portable computer as discussed below.
That is, a portable computer should have a far smaller housing size than a notebook or larger-scale computer. Therefore, with a much smaller housing size, it is difficult to provide sufficient space in the portable computer for installation of a cooling device for cooling the heatgenerating electronic components of the computer.
Further, as the portable computer is basically battery-driven (e.g., on a default operation basis), driving the cooling device increases power consumption, thereby shortening the continuous operation period of the portable computer.